


Prince Hal/The Huntsman - Forbidden not Forgotten

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, M/M, Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: "Eric" The Huntsman (Snow White and The Huntsman)/ "Hal" The Prince (Henry IV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Hal/The Huntsman - Forbidden not Forgotten




End file.
